ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
White Tornado
Character History Keitha Wilson was born to Slade Wilson and Adeline Wilson, and became the younger sister of Grant and Joey Wilson. On the day of her birth, when all the Wilsons were meeting her, they saw that she stopped breathing. Apperently, Keitha's lungs weren't working properly, so she was slowly dying. Doctors could find no way to help, but Keitha's father refused to let his new daughter die. Luckily, one of the nurses knew someone who could help, a man named T.O.Morrow. They called Morrow and he said he would help, however, he had an idea for this infant. So, the day of the surgery, Morrow implanted nanobytes in the infant's failing lungs, which by some miracle, started to work again. Morrow told the family that the baby girl would live and everyone was happy, including Slade. However, Morrow pulled Slade aside and told him that he owes Morrow for saving his daughter. Slade promised money, but Morrow wanted something else; when Keitha is old enough and properly educated, she is to work for him. After a heated argument, Slade was about to call secuirty, but Morrow escaped yelling 'I will not forget this, Wilson! She will work for me. All of my creations work for me!" As time went by, Keitha lived a lovely life. She enjoyed playing with her brothers and drawing/sketching. At night, she would always listen to Joey's guitar playing and mess around with Grant. However, unknown to her and her brothers, her father started to become the evil man known as Slade. Slade was always out of the house, for a month the longest, but he always visited his children. Addie had her suspisions, but she wasn't too sure. One day, at age 8, Keitha was in the backyard of her house with her brothers Joey and Grant. They were playing baseball together, with Grant up bat, Keitha pitching, and Joey in outfield. When Grant hit the baseball, the ball accidently hit a very large old branch. The branch snapped off and was about to land on Joey, possibly might break one of his bones. Keitha, who wanted to save her brother, suddenly summoned a large gust of wind that lifted the branch before it even made contact with Joey. This moment showed that Keitha had the power to manuplaite winds. Her brothers were amazed by the new mysterious powers that their little sister now possesed,and Slade was impressed too, but Addie made Keitha promise to only use it for emergencies, since she was afraid for other people to find out. One night, 5 years after Keitha experienced her powers, the Wilson's were under a house hostage by Morrow's goons. Morrow entered the house himslef, proclaiming that the 'debt' he and Slade made must be settle. When Morrow was searching through the house for the hiding family, Slade told Keitha to escape through the basement door. Keitha refused, but her father told her she would be in a safer place than here. Finally, Keitha escaped, but she continued to run, with no idea where to go. Not knowing, Morrow left the house when Addie called the police. As Keitha kept running/flying, she decided not to return to her homes, after about 3 months since the incident. Thinking it would only put her family in danger again, she decided it was the best. Soon, she landed in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Unable to provide money for food, she was hired by a low-level pacifist hippie named ''Riker', who owned a small restaurant named "Mad Yak" He hired Keitha as a 'dish girl' so she could earn money for food. One day, the Mad Yak was attack by a bad gang who robbed Riker's cash register. Keitha fought back with her aerokinesis powers, which made the men fled, without the money. Keitha was appraoched by a man at the restaurant. The man introduced himself as '''John Smith' and he seemed intrested in her powers. So, he offered 2 things; a home and a way to improve her powers. She agreed and John praticed with her everyday. In time, Keitha was able to learn more about her powers and it wasn't long until Keitha found out Smith's real identity; the Justice League's andriod superhero Red Tornado. Seeing the girl can trust his secrets, and he with hers, Keitha became Red's protoge (sidekick) and took the name White Tornado, wearing his logo on her white unfiorm. To be continued... Apperances Keitha has long blonde (golden) hair, bright green eyes (like her brother), white skin, and black thin eyebrows. White Tornado, like the Titans, always wears her uniform. Her uniform is more casual look. Her uniform is a long white sheer-sleeved shirt with Red Tornado's logo on the front (which is colored grey), a long (knee-length) white skirt, white (knee-length) boots, white gloves, and a white hair band. When she is not fighting, she usually wears her golden heart locket that her father gave her on her birthday, which has a picture of Keitha and her father the day she was born. When Ace and White Tornado went to sneak into the hidden HQ base of Mr. R, Keitha changed her look so she wouldn't get recognized. Her outfit was changed to a shoulderless black shirt with a black tank top underneath, long black leather pants, black army boots, black leather fingerless gloves, and a black eye patch that covered her right eye. This gives her her codename Patch. Personality Keitha is a very kind and warm-spirited girl. She loves to spend time with her friends and fight on missions. However, whenever her origin/past is brought up, she gets very emotional. Keitha is also easily jealous. This came from whenever she saw Angel flirt with Kyd Wykkyd. She would deny it whenever someone asked, but she was very bad at hiding her emotions. She is also easily hurt, like when she saw Angel kiss Kyd Wykkyd. Even when he explained to her that he didn't feel the same, she grew furious at him and stopped speaking to him. Another example was when she finds out her brother was doing all the evil plot in town. No matter how much she begged to turn good, he insulted her by calling her a 'goody-goody' and said 'Dad would be so disappointed. In battle, White Tornado can get serious in battle like her fellow teammates, though she can get a head of herself. For example; going for a straight-on attack on the enemy without thinking first. This is because she thinks plans will only slow her down and thinks attacks will only do the trick. This notion can be known as one of Keitha's weaknesses, seeing she gets hit very badly. Thinking this act was very dumb, even Kyd Wykkyd commented in battle once, "That was very dumb idea, no wonder you were born blonde.", making a blonde joke on Keitha, which caused Keitha annoyance. Powers & Abilites Since the backyard inciddent at her home, and by her name sake, White Tornado harnesses the powers of aerokenesis; manuplaiting the air/wind. Below are the following applications she uses in battle with her aerokenisis; *'Air Attacks': Since Keitha can control the winds, she can use the winds and send them at a specific target. Some of these attacks include; razer winds (which sometimes cut some metal) air blasts, air wave emissions, etc. *'Tornado Creation': Unlike her mentor 'Red Tornado' (who can create tornadoes and twisters), she can only use this ability to form tornadoes, sometimes small ones. On occasions, she speads her arms and spins at top-speed to form a tornado around herself. *'Aerokinetic Flight': To fly, Keitha uses her wind-ablilty to lift herself up so she can ride the wind-currents. They never change while she's up because she can tell when they do or she changes the direction. *'Deflection': If there are ever missles or bombs being thrown, Keitha can deflect or blow away them with the wind. *'Telekinetic Winds': Keitha can also use the amounts and strength of the winds to lift certain objects up. *''"Wind knock out of you!": Keitha takes the term 'Got the wind knock out of me.' very literally; when she is encountering an enemy, and thinks this the last idea, she goes up to kick/punch the enemy. Then, she takes little/portion of the air they breathe. Finally, she sends another punch/kick, and since the enemy is caught off guard, they are sent with the wind until they come in contact with something. Mostly, the enemy is to out of breath Robin complains about this attack, but Keitha explains that she is merley knocking out the enemy. Robin fears this because he'll think that Keitha will take too much of the air and kill them. She assures him that will never happen, since she doesn't believe in killing the enemy. Weaknesses *'An Anti-Air/Wind Environment': White Tornado's powers are only to ''control ''the wind, not ''generate them. If she were to battle in a place that had absoutley no new wind or none at all, then she would be completely useless in battle. That is why when the Titans must battle in space or other planets, Keitha always stays because there is no air/wind in space and the other planet's winds are foreign to her, so she wouldn't know how to control it. *'Mass of Objects': With White Tornado's telekinetic wind ablitly, she can lift an object with the strength of the winds to either use as a weapon herself or throw them at her target. However, if the object's mass is greater than the wind's strength, then she cannot do her application. *'Electricity Manuplaition': People/Enemies who have this power can use the electrons to create explosions/impacts the various compound molecules within the air. With this, they can catch White Tornado off guard. *'Over Confidence': Like the explanation in the category Personality; Keitha can get ahead of herself and attack head-on without thinking first. Because of the attacks that come to her immediately after her attack, this is considered to be her weakness. Trivia *This is a made up character made by me (Obiwan 1527) *Her personality is considered tomboyish *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) and her become fast and best friends; almost like sisters. Keitha is always there for Wonder Girl and Donna looks out for Keitha, especially when it comes to who Keitha is perfect for dating. Especially when Speedy kept flirting with Keitha, which causes Donna to beat him up. (A/N: I am basing this relationship off of Hikari and Akira from Special A) *She is also close friends with Ace because he said they both relate in 'bad family relationships' (referencing their father's the most) *Cyborg and Beast Boy are very close to Keitha cause they remind her of her other brothers; Joey and Grant (Though this changes slightly when she finds out her relationship with Jericho) : In the comics (If there was a day the DC Comics writers would accept my OC in a contest or something, so none of this is true, I just wish it was) Keitha's age is a litte bit older than Cyborg's. She retires as Red Tornado's protoge (but keeps her heroine name), joins the Teen Titans, and later the Justice League. :: Her blonde hair is considered longer as her side-kick role, but she cuts it so it becomes a short-shaggy hair, not passing her ears :: She becomes close friends with Green Arrow and more importantly; Martian Manhunter. In a epic and intense battle, White Tornado is injured and nearly killed. To save her, J'onn heals her by connecting her heart with his living one. So, technically and not romantically, they are soul mates, though they sometimes consider that. He's the closest person she has ever been with. :: She is a very pure Christian in the comics, meaning she rarely drinks or smokes. She sings at her local choir at church, but she's an art teacher in elementary school. :: Her main love interest is an ordinary man named "Elliot Knight" (The counterpart of Kyd Wykkyd)